


Lifelines

by HorribleWriterRain



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC storyline pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: This starts before the actual Mass Effect Games. Shepard and Kaidan meet before the timeline of the first game. Shepard is not my OC's last name her name is different also I kind of altered her backstory differently as well. I'm being vague because I don't want to give anything away right away. You'll pretty much find out about her as Kaidan does or through Shepard specifically recalling a memory. This starts with the attack on Mindoir and will involve Shepard being in both the Skyllian Blitz and Akuse. I won't follow the exact game storyline because this is not a walkthrough fic. I don't own Mass Effect. Only my OC's and any added plot.





	1. One: The Loss of a Home

**_ Warning: Brief Rape/Non-Con and Abuse of a Minor. _ **

**_October 30th, 2170 10:00pm_ **

    The screaming and gunshots roused me from my fitful sleep. I startle the chains encircling my wrists rattle my gaze unfocused. I struggle against the chains trying to quell my rising fear and panic; while trying to keep control of my biotics. My dislocated shoulder protests as I finally free myself from the shackles that had been my punishment and held me my feet dangling as I received my lashings. I crashed to the floor with a shrill cry. My wrists welled with blood dripping down my hands to pool on the harsh concrete floor. I stood on shaky legs as I slowly limped to the door. I sigh out a breath of relief as the door unlatches and with a hiss it slides open. I walk up the stairs leaving the biotic proof room behind me. I make it to the first floor just as I hear a crash from the front hallway. I crouch down feeling along for something to use for defense. I find an empty beer bottle and grip it in my left hand tightly. I heard the pounding of footsteps and hold my breath waiting for the inevitable. If I was to be taken or killed, I was going to take out as many as I could with me. I smell them before I see them. Batarian. I launch myself around the corner and impale the slaver closest to me.

    I try to use my biotics, but I can't my adrenaline has been replaced with fear. I was out numbered, had no real weapon and was steadily losing blood. They easily over power me and I find myself dragged out of the house that I had lived in my Deckard. They had broken down the door and splinters of wood along with shards of glass embedded themselves in my legs as they dragged me over it. I could hear them speaking but my mind was too hazy to comprehend their words. I suddenly find myself thrown onto the ground my face crushed into the dry earth. I quickly roll onto my back trying to defend myself. The edges of my vision are fuzzy and black spots dance out of the corner of my eyes. I see one of them unzip their suit, so their cock is freed. 

    A whimper leaves me as I try to get away, the lash marks reopening and smarting as dirt is ground into them from my movements. The one with the freed cock chuckles as he advances towards me. " ** _Please, Please._** " I plead with them over and over. He grabs my ankle pulling me to him before he lines himself up and plunges into me. A shrill cry leaves me at the intrusion. It felt like I was being torn which I very well may have been. There was not slick to ease the slavers way only the blood that I caused as he brutally maimed me. I could feel his pace quicken but falter as well. I gathered up what little strength I had left and fueled in into an unstable biotic flare before he could further violate me. He's torn away from me and I lay there sobbing as I hear gunshots coming closer. My vision is fading, and I find myself slipping away after the large amount of energy I just used. Though before I do I hear the words I never thought I would hear again. " ** _маленькая мышь_** "

    My eyelids are heavy and refuse to open. I feel as though I'm underwater but I can't move. " ** _Проснись, маленькая мышка. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся. Пожалуйста, маленькая мышка, прости, что оставил тебя, но сейчас не время присоединиться ко мне. Что-то ждет тебя, я чувствую это, так что проснись, маленькая мышка Открой глаза и борись. У тебя есть работа, чтобы сделать маленькую мышку._** " I hear the voice of Ivan. I want to call out to him. What does he mean? Who is waiting? What is waiting? Why can't I join him? Why must I fight? " ** _Будьте терпеливы, маленькая мышка. Найдите утешение в его руках, а его в ваших. Помоги ему найти дорогу назад и помни, что я всегда с тобой._** " I hear him say. His response only gives me more questions. " ** _Goodbye for now, Little mouse._** " he tells me before pain crashes over my body.

    My body jolts foreward a gasp leaving my lips. My mind is still hazy but I can feel it fading. Strong hands grip me. I cry out thrashing against them. " _ **Calm down, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Alister. I'm with the alliance. Your in an alliance hospital in Vancouver.**_ " they say. I fight harder at this. " ** _Не забирай меня туда! Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня возвращаться. Иван! Папа! Не дай им забрать меня!_** " I scream out my biotics flaring up again. My dark violet-red energy surrounding me. " ** _Shit, she's a transgenetic biotic._** " I hear shouted before I feel the scrape of another biotic's dark energy against mine. A loud scream leaves me as I wither in pain. Whoever's energy it was didn't react well with mine. I scout myself back before warm hands encircle me again. " ** _Get away from her. Your biotics are reacting negatively with hers so back up._** " I hear the man who said his name was Alister say.  _ **Apples**_  and ** _gun oil_**. A unique scent for a man in the alliance. A faint scent intermingles with his something I can't place without getting very close to him. It has me drawn to him. Its like a warm feeling and I calm instantly. 

    My dark energy collapses and the room is silent. Everyone leaves but the man, Alister. " ** _We need to get you cleaned and then I can bandage your wounds._** " he tells me reaching his to me. I subconsciously flinch away from him. " ** _You were abused. Should have known those marks on your backs were from abuse also your other scars._** " he says more to himself than me. " _ **I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you clean and comfortable.**_ " I nod my head slightly. " ** _Can you stand? I know your right shoulder is dislocated. I'll only need to disinfect and stitch the wounds on your legs. The doc had just removed all the glass when you woke._** " he tells me still holding out his hand. I nod my head taking his outstretched hand. I take in his features. Dark brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes. His face flushes as if he had just remembered something he had forgotten. " ** _Я должен был спросить об этом первым. Вы знаете английский? Я знаю только немного русский._** " he says and once again I nod. He leads me into the bathroom before he leaves. 

    I stand confused until he comes back with 2 towels and a washcloth before starting the shower. My eyes widen and I step back from him. He turns and he goes ridged. " ** _No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll be waiting outside for when your done._** " he quickly rushes out before he leaves me to shower. I undress from the scratchy medical gown before stepping under the hot spray of water. The pressure sucks but I haven't had a shower in a long time.

    I wrinkle my nose at the sweet-smelling shampoo and body wash. I use it any way because I couldn't be picky. Who knew when the next time I would be able to shower so I use it any way. I stiffen when I hear a knock. " ** _It's just me. I'm leaving clothes outside the door._** " he says, and I can hear the shuffling of clothes being set down. I turn off the water and step out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and hair. I open the door just a crack to grab the clothes. I can't help but sniff them.  _ **Bleach**_  and faint hints of  _ **marigold**_  and  ** _dirt_**. They consist of an old pair of jeans and a blue blouse. I slip them on, the feeling is confining after not being allowed clothes in so long. I hesitantly step out of the bathroom. I fold the towels and the medical gown before placing them in a bin that says  _ **soiled**_. I jump when I hear a new voice speak up. 

    " ** _I'm glad they fit. I wasn't sure if they would. I'm Alister's wife, Gemma._** " she says I turn slowly before looking at the woman. She's short with Blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin. She steps closer to me before baring her neck. I scrunch my browse in confusion going rigid. " ** _I know of transgenetic customs. I was studying their behavior._** " she says. She bares her neck more and I move closer to her. She was allowing me to scent her. I shove my nose into her neck and inhale deeply. She smelled like the close minus the bleach and was stronger. I hear her sigh " ** _I forgot how scenting effects non-transgenics._** " she says before she's pulled away from me. Her scent identified her as a mother. I growl reaching for her. Protect my only thought. I bare my teeth my fangs present. " ** _No, Alister she was scenting me. You shouldn't have pulled me back. She's protecting me. Most likely due to my scent._** " she says coming back towards me. She reaches for my shoulder and I flinch back. " ** _It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Alister doesn't understand._** " she says to reassure me.

    I relax my stance and drop my head waiting for punishment. " _Come, let me clean the wounds on your legs._ " says Alister. I shake my head moving away from Gemma's touch. " _ **If you won't let me clean your wounds then I guess its time to go.**_ " he says before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. I snap my head up my eyes wide with fear. I dig my bare feet into the floor. " _ **где!**_ " I cry trying to get out of his grip. I knew it was fruitless to fight I was extremely weak. " ** _An orphanage._** " he says sorrowfully. " ** _Unless you can tell us your name or who your parents are._** " he says looking at me. I shake my head furiously no. He sighs before he continues to lead me out of the hospital. His wife stayed behind talking with one of the nurses.

    Alister had dropped me off at the orphanage and then left with a sad sigh. I hesitantly look around the room. " ** _You must be Jane Shepard._** " says the fake blonde woman with brown eyes. I look at her confused fingering the cool metal around my neck. " ** _The alliance is assuming that your last name is Shepard and since you refuse to give your first name, they called you Jane for Jane Doe._** " she says picking at her harlot red nails. The smell of sex and bleach overpowered her natural scent. She motioned for me to follow and I did. She led me to a room filled with about 30-40 other females around my age and younger. They took one look at me and I could hear their whispered words of  ** _"Freak"_**  and  ** _"Is she a genetic freak?"_**  I could feel tears prick my eyes at their words but I knew I had to be strong. I just had to figure out a way out of this place. It seemed like if I were to just slip away no one would notice. Though, I figured the Alliance would be keeping tabs on me because of my ethnicity.

The woman leaves and I'm left standingin the middle of the room. This will be fun. I think before the wolves descendon the lamb. ** _  
_**

_**Translations:** _

_**I used Google Translate for the Russian** _

**_Russian:_**  
**_маленькая мышь_** {Little Mouse}

 ** _Проснись, маленькая мышка. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся. Пожалуйста, маленькая мышка, прости, что оставил тебя, но сейчас не время присоединиться ко мне. Что-то ждет тебя, я чувствую это, так что проснись, маленькая мышка Открой глаза и борись. У тебя есть работа, чтобы сделать маленькую мышку._** {Wake up, little mouse. I need you to wake up. Please, little mouse I'm sorry I left you but now isn't your time to join me. Something is waiting for you I can feel it so wake up little mouse. Open your eyes and fight. You have a job to do little mouse.}

 ** _Будьте терпеливы, маленькая мышка. Найдите утешение в его руках, а его в ваших. Помоги ему найти дорогу назад и помни, что я всегда с тобой._** {Be patient little mouse. Find comfort in his arms and him in yours. Help him find his way back and remember I am always with you.}

  
**_Не забирай меня туда! Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня возвращаться. Иван! Папа! Не дай им забрать меня!_**  { Don't take me back there! Please don't make me go back. Ivan! Papa! Don't let them take me!}

_**где** {Where}_

**_Я должен был спросить об этом первым. Вы знаете английский? Я знаю только немного русский._** {I should have asked about this first. Do you know English? I know only a little Russian.}


	2. Two: The Creation of a Pack

**_November 3rd, 2170 6:00pm_ **

I shivered as I curled myself near the corner of the large room. They had immediately beaten me and called me foul things nothing that I hadn't handled before. I refused to fight back and now here I am curled in the corner like a wounded animal. I had re-split my lip and sported a black eye and bruised cheek. I had defensive bruises on my arms as well as along my torso from their kicks. They had torn the clothes I wore so they hug lose on my small frame and were missing some of the fabric. It hurt to move and breathe. I inhale a deep breath shakily and my senses are flooded with crisp air and chocolate. It was a male. Along with a faint hint of cedar and linen. Also, male. The smell of food also waifs into my nose causing my stomach to growl lowly. I hear the clanking of a tray and stiffen before flinching as a hand lands on my shoulder. " ** _Sorry, I heard the girls ganged up on the new girl and I didn't see anyone new at dinner so, I figured you would be hungry. I'm Benjamin._** " says a male voice. I lift my head up and he gasps. " ** _Your eyes are so pretty. There like Adren's._** " he says. " ** _You must be a transgenic. It would explain your unique hair and eye colors._** " he says his gaze holding wonder and curiosity instead of hate and disgust. He sits down and extends a bowl of food out towards me. I take it careful not to touch him. " ** _Спасибо_** " I say before I can stop myself.

" ** _Umm, since I only speak English and I just gave you food, I'm gonna say that you were thanking me so your welcome._** " he says giving me a bright smile. He's quite good looking with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. I can't help but smile back in response. There was something about him that exudes calmness as well as a sense of trust. We eat in silence until we're both done. " ** _You know my name so what's yours?_** " he asks me and I stiffen before letting out a breathe. " ** _Zerdali._** " I tell him and he nods. He stands extending his hand out to me. " ** _Come on. Let's bring our bowls to the kitchen and then you can meet the rest of the gang._** " he says, and I take his hand completely forgetting about my biotics. His eyes widen and I recoil back in fear. " ** _Cool, you're a biotic too. That's so awesome. You're almost a female version of Adren._** " he says before taking my hand again and dragging with him. After dropping our plates off he takes me to another part of the orphanage. We come upon a room where 4 people are sitting and fooling around. A growl has me flinching in on myself but a smack and then arms wrapping around me have me tense. My face is smushed into the neck of the person holding me. Vanilla, sage, and sandalwood assault my senses as I scent the person. I get more subtle hints of a claimed and pregnant trangenetic. Though I immediately recognize the scent.

" ** _Taner._** " I whisper clutching him to me. " ** _Yes, baby sister its me. Viktor's here too._** " He says before another pair of arms wrap around me. Sage, frankincense, along with copper flood my nose as well. Viktor and Taner are a mated pair and are expecting a clutch. That's why sage is present in both scents. " _ **Hello, baby sister.**_ " Viktor's Russian accented voice calms me further. They both release me and I take note of the two other people around. Two boys, one with black hair and green eyes and the other is Green haired with one blue eye and one green eye. He must be Adren. He's the one that smells like cedar and linen. I can smell the ezo coming off him. I wonder if he and Benjamin are together. The last boy smells like cinnamon and backed goods almost like a churro. He's the darker of the two. " ** _Greenie over there is Adren and Grinch over there is James. You've already met Moose._** " he says pointing to each person in turns. " ** _Can we call her scars or tiny?_** " asks James with an arrogant smirk. " ** _Whatever's fine, жопа._** " I say to him. He breaks out into a laugh. " ** _Well, Tiny welcome to the pack._** " he says, and I smile. I had a family again. ** _  
_**

**_Alister's POV-_ **

" ** _I can't believe you just left her there with those people. She's a transgenetic she needs familiar faces and people she can trust._** " says my wife as we sit at the dinner table. " ** _What would you have me do, Gemma? I didn't want to either._** " I tell her. God, the look on the poor girl's face was haunting me. It was like she was pleading with me to not leave her there with them. " ** _Take her into our home. Where well know she'll be safe. Out there in that orphanage she's in danger because she's a trangenetic and worse a biotic. She needs a real home not a space station or a home where she was beaten or a place where she is misunderstood. We can give her a home where she can be herself and not have to worry about looking over her shoulder. I'm sure she can help out with the garden._** " she pleads with me. " ** _Gemma, we can't. I'll not put you in danger because of a freak._** " I say though I instantly regret my words. " ** _She protected me when she thought you were a threat. How is she a freak? Is it her altered DNA, her biotics or both? Our son is a biotic and shows some signs of being enhanced with transgenetic traits._** " she says to me. " ** _It's different he doesn't harbor uncontrollable biotics or can kill you with a single snap of her jaws. She's unstable._** " I say back. " ** _How is it different! She's just a child and by leaving her there you have damned her to death. I hope your happy._** " she seethes before getting up and leaving the room. I sigh putting my head in my hands. What had I done? I jolt when an incoming message pings on my tool.

**To Commander Alenko:**

**From Major Azaren:**

**_I heard about your recent encounter on Mindoir and have heard about a single surviver. Word is she is a biotic and a transgenetic. I believe she is my daughter. I would like to know why you left her out on her own while she is unabile to defend herself. As a father and a friend, I ask you to take her under your care until I can get to her._ **

" ** _Shit!_** " I mutter after reading it. That's why she didn't say anything. She was trying to protect her father. How was I supposed to fix this? I think as I run my hands through my short hair. I needed to figure something out and fast.

 

**_Zerdali's Pov~_ **

**_November 10th, 2170 5:00pm_ **

I had been here a week already and the beatings got worse when I flared at dinner. Though this time it was the headmistress of the orphanage. She took me to a room and locked the door before she wailed on me with her hands and really anything, she could get her hands on. My shoulder that I had dislocated was broken and my eye was swollen shut. My lip had reopened and was worse. My wrist and hand were sprained as well. I knew my torso was littered with bruises. Then, when she got tired of beating me into a pulp she started with the cutting and the burning. She kept muttering in a language I couldn't understand. When I didn't cry out or scream in pain, she became harsher. Then she saw the scars on my back and smiled before taking out a cat o' nine tails. I flinched before she even hit me with it.

I now sat in Grinch's lap as he ran his entwined his fingers with mine careful of my right hand. It was just me and him now. Viktor and Tener had moved out because they were expecting a clutch and Viktor wanted Tener protected. Benjamin and Adren were on a trip for school. Which left us two. We had gotten closer as we got to know each other. " ** _Tell me what your thinking?_** " he asks kissing my forehead. I shrug snuggling deeper into him. " ** _I forgot how handsy you gens are._** " he says chuckling. " ** _I can't help it but I can go if you'd like or are uncomfortable._** " I tell him going to move. " ** _No, it's alright. I'm just not used to it being a girl._** " he says and I turn looking at him baffled. " ** _You've never cuddled or hugged a female?_** " I ask him with wide eyes. He ducks his head down sheepishly shaking it. " ** _Well, damn._** " I mutter before settling back into his lap. I could pick up his uneasiness about the topic, so I didn't continue talking on about it.

We jump when the door to our little sanctuary is busted open. " ** _Come on, Bitch. Someone decided to claim you._** " sneers Evalyn the woman that greeted me when I first came here. I feel James tense and I turn to look at him. " ** _I'll be alright. I have your externet address so, if anything happens, I can contact you._** " I whisper pecking his cheek before getting up. I wince as I jostle my shoulder. He had tried to set it as best he could, but I knew I was gonna have problems long after it healed. " _ **I'll walk you out.**_ " he says carefully pulling me back into his side. I relished in his warmth and deeply breathed in his scent. He seems to notice as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head before handing it to me. " ** _Here._** " he says gruffly, and I slip it over my skinny frame. It's huge on me and goes down to my knees. I wrap the long sleeves around myself as I lean back into him. Throughout the whole exchange Evalyn watches with disdain and rolls her eyes. She briskly walks out of the room and we follow.

I tense as I see who is waiting at the door for me. " ** _You alright, pequeña?_** " James asks feeling me stop. I nod hesitantly though I'm panicking. Thank the gods that he doesn't have a heightened sense of smell or he would be able to smell my panic and the fact that I'm lying. " ** _I'll be alright._** " I tell him as I pull him into a hug. "Y ** _ou know where I'm at. Don't hesitate, pequeña._** " he says kissing the top of my head. I nod before walking towards Evalyn and the person who was taking me.

 

_**Translations:** _

Spanish:  **pequeña** = Little one (Feminine)

Russian:  **Спасибо** = Thanks,  **жопа** = Ass


	3. Three: Relocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this posted on wattpad for a while and figured I should probably post it on here. Although this will have the translations at the bottom.

_**A/N:[Zerdali Azaren Character Profile](https://horrible-writer-rain.tumblr.com/post/185714085541/zerdali-azaren) I included this link to my tumblr post of Zerdali's character profile because I can't remeber where I got the pictures from and I can't upload pictures on here without having a source and I have them saved on a flash drive.** _

 

" ** _Мне жаль. Если бы я знал-_** " says Alister when he takes in my appearance. " ** _Ты все равно сделал бы это как хороший солдат._** " I repy cutting him off. He sighs before motioning for us to leave. He leads us to an old model truck and opens the door for me. I hesitate looking from him to the truck. I didn't trust him. He had turned his back on me. Though afraid that he would yell at me I comply and get into the truck. Sitting next to him I was aware of how I looked. Anytime I could bathe I was beaten in the baths and I only had the clothes Gemma gave me to wear. I knew I smelled and that I need clean clothes. I take a deep breath inhaling the same calming scent that clung to Alister's own scent. I couldn't discern any of the individual scents other than it was a mix of spicy and eathy scents with a hint of musk and something sweet. It most likely belonged to a male.I felt a sense of dread the further we got from the orphanage, from my pack. I wondered if James had already contacted the others or if he knew I had no means of contacting him if I was in trouble. I didn't have an omni-tool and had no knowledge on how to use one. Hell, I didn't know how to operate half the shit we had especially tech wise. I lay my head against the window and watch as the bustling streets of vancover change to swathes of forest and fields. I don't realize I have past out until I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. 

I inhale sharply finding that I can easily discern the scents that clung to Alister. The earthy scents were  ** _rosewood_** ,  ** _white pine_** , and a hint of  ** _sandalwood_**  and ** _evergreen_**. The spicy scents were  _ **patchouli**_  and  ** _cardamon_**. The musk identified the scent belonged to a male and the hint of something sweet was  ** _maple_**. I could also smell ezo. They were a biotic. I could feel his biotics buzzing slightly, though unruly they were comforting like Ivan's. If his scent was only  ** _sandalwood_** ,  ** _cardamon_** and musk then I would believe it. His scent was complex and I find myself nuzzling closer to the person.  ** _Rosewood_** ,  ** _patchouli_**  and  ** _maple_**  were the predominant scents that clung to him. I'm too exhausted to open my eyes and in pain to protest. I hear mumbling and then I feel myself be moved before the heady and warm scent floods my senses stronger. They must have pushed my head into the crook of their neck where their scents the strongest. I hiss lowly when they start walking my ribs and broken shoulder barking in protest. They stop before I feel a dark energy field surround me and I feel weightless. I start to panic until I realize that he was trying to ease my discomfort. Though, I miss his scent immediately. I feel my body be layed on something soft and the dark energy recedes leaving me cold. I smell the male's scent again but this time fainter as though its clung to some type of fabric. I once again here the murmurs of people talking but I allow myself to relax and fall further into unconsciousness. 

**_ {So, pretty much her body and mind decided that she was safe to sleep. Plus, the scent and biotics of the male or rather Kaidan has a calming effect on her. This will be elaborated on later. Most likely in the ME 3 portion of the book/series} _ **

**_ Kaidan's pov~ _ **

 

I had decided to pay a visit to my mother figuring my dad was still on duty. " ** _Ma?_** " I call out into the foyer and hear a muffled response from my mother. I make my way to the kitchen to find my mother cleaning. " _ **What's wrong?**_ " I ask noting that she was stress cleaning. " _ **A girl is going to be staying with us for a little while until her father can get to her.**_ "she says scrubbing at the already pristine stove. "If that's all then why are you stressing?" I ask her confused. " ** _She's a transgenetic and a biotic. I'm worried on the state of her condition when she gets here. Alister dropped her off at a Vancouver orphanage at the Alliance's orders. You've seen first hand how they treat biotics. Its 10 times worse for trangenetics._** " she says turning towards me. " _ **My father did what?**_ " I ask in calm outrage. He should have known what it was like for biotics. Hell, he had seen how we were treated in BAat and how I was treated after and according to my mother it was going to be 10 times worse. "I ** _think I still have some medical supplies in the spare office. Do you mind getting them for me? I want to be prepared._** " she asks and I nod.I make my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the spare office. I see her medical kit from when she was working for the Alliance in the genetic division and grab it. I wasn't sure how good this stuff would work being roughly 20 years old but it would have to do for now. " ** _Here, though do you know what she is?_** " I ask referring to her genetic make-up. " _ **All I know form her age and biotics is that she's in the Gene X-5 group.**_ " she tells me and I nod. " ** _She had completely human features except when Alister pulled me from her. I was allowing her to scent me. She most likely has either Turian, Drell, or Krogan DNA. She could have all three but without seeing her file I wouldn't know. Most GX-5's were crossbreeds of most if not all the species to some extent._** " she tells me and I nod. " ** _If she has human features than how did you know she was a trangenetic?_** " I ask intrigued. My mom's work had always fascinated me although a cruel program. I was around 13 when news spread of a riot on Algentix-Ceres Space Station. It told of some of the horrors the kids went through. Though what was released was already happening at BAat so, I didn't pay any mind to it. It was years later that I learned from my mother that it was way worse for them than at jump zero. 

She had left after being exposed to element zero through one of her pregnant mother's. The mother didn't want to give her child up and had attempted to flee hurting herself in the process and exposing my mom, who was pregnant with me at the time, along with others to high levels of ezo." ** _She had 2 uniquely colored eyes and a unique shade of hair. The eyes gave it away when I met her though her dark red violet biotics gave her away to Alister and the Alliance nurses. She freaked when one of the staff tried to subdue her with his biotics. He had an L-3 implant so, its no wonder her reaction was so severe. She's only compatible with L1 and L2 amped biotics or most likely Asari and Krogan as well._** " she tells me. " _ **Why did her features change when dad pulled you away from her?**_ " I ask trying to think of a reason why and coming up with nothing. " _ **Scents are important to any transgenic especially the females. She most likely detected in my scent something that identified me as a mother. She was trying to protect me. Scents are unique to each of us and to trangenetics its how they identify each other as well as their familial unit. They have a pack mentality. The "mothers" and females are most fiercly protected as well as the youngest.**_ "she says and I nod. " ** _You have some of these traits as well._** " she says and I stiffen. " _ **I know you Kaidan. I gave birth to you. You have the pack mentality and have a slightly enhanced sens of smell and hearing.**_ " she says and I relax slightly. It was true I did share traits with transgenetics. " _ **How long have you known?**_ " I ask her and her brows furrow in thought. " ** _When Ivan died. He was your pack along side your other group of friend at jump zero. Though, you two were closer. He was a transgenetic. The Gene X-3 group._** " she tells me and I nod. " _ **He has a sister. She was in the Gene X-5 group as well. His mom was forced into the program again after producing a pure-blood.**_ " she tells me and I nod again. Ivan had told me about his little sister in BAat. How he wanted to get her out of there once he enlisted. He wanted to protect her and look out for her so, she wouldn't go through what he did. He succeed though only when she was nine and that was because he had connections within the Alliance as well as some political members. He was a few months older than me. His mom was the one that accidentally exposed my mother to ezo. My mom had talked about how she had profusely apologized when she found out she had exposed me and mom to ezo.

" ** _So, I'm dying to know what I smell like._** " she tells me pulling me out of my thoughts. " ** _Marigold, and dirt with a hint of something Jasmine. Dad and you share evergreen. I'm guessing my scent has a hint of it too because were a familial unit? Dad smells like gun oil and apples. They predominate his scent. I've only ever smelled evergreen and Jasmine because I have had my face to your scent gland._** " I tell her and she nods. " _I think the girl could faintly pick up on the jasmine. Jasmine, sage and Fennel have been said to be associated with motherhood by transgenetics for non transgenetics. . Transgenetics secreate a phermone that signifies that they have had offspring. Mated pairs share a paticular scent unique to the trangenetic, in the case that only one partner is transgenetic, or the "Male" in the group or pair, in case of both being transgenetics._ " she says and I nod. " _ **That's a lot of information you just spouted out at me mom.**_ " I tell her and she laughs. " ** _I know but I figured you should know._** " she tells me before sitting at the table. " ** _Can you tell me more?_** " I ask her and she nods motioning for me to sit. I sit and she explains to me the hierarchy of the Transgenetics along with some of their behavior and a more in depth explanation on why scents are so important to them.

I perk up at the sound of my dad's truck. I get up and head outside.  _ **"She's asleep and I know I can't get near her. She only slept because she's exhausted.**_ " my dad says opening her door. I nod my head at him before approaching the sleeping girl. My breath catches as I see her spit lip and swollen black eye. I knew it wasn't the extent of her injuries but these were pretty bad. I pick her up bridal style. I can feel her biotics reaching out to mine. I feel and hear her inhale sharply before nuzzling into me. " _ **She trusts you.**_ " my father grumbles out walking forward. I knew he wanted the girl to trust him but it was most likely my biotics because her's were reacting to mine calmly and they seemed to calm mine down. My mother has a look on her face I can't quite make out in the fading light. I feel the urge to have her nuzzling my scent gland rather than where my shoulder meets my arm so, pretty much my armpit. I obey and a rumble leaves me when she nuzzles into it. I stare at my mom with wide eyes. " _ **What did I just do?**_ " I ask her as she comes near me. " _ **You, in a way, purred.**_ " she tells me in a chuckle. I start to walk but stop when she hisses. I wrap her in a biotic field and lift her lightly. Enough so she can't feel my movements as I walk but not enough for her to not be nuzzling into my neck. 

 

I try scenting her but I can't pick out her individual scent its a muddle of mixed scents that all belong to males. Was she raped by them? I tense and inhale again but find no scent of blood or semen. I relax slightly but I know she was at least beaten by someone or someones. A deeper rumble leaves me. " ** _That was a growl._** " my mom says before I can even think of asking her what that was. Why was she pulling these reactions out of me. " _ **Your reacting like any transgenetic male would with a wounded transgenetic female. Its instinctual.**_ " she says as she leads me upstairs into my bedroom. She helps me lay her down. " _ **Why my room?**_ " I ask. " ** _She recognizes you as a transgenetic_**." she says and I nod. It was comforting to her. I go to leave but a whimper leaves her and I stop mid-step growling at my mother. " _ **I'm trying to help her. Go and help your father with dinner."**_  she tells me and I don't move. For some reason I can't leave her like this. " ** _Fine, help me undress her so I can assess the damage better and her legs were cut up by glass and wood splinters. Then, sit your ass down and be quite._** " she snaps at me and I respond with a growl. What the fuck is going on?

**_ A/N~ Longest chapter so far? Seems like it. I didn't want to stop but figured I would stop here and post what I have. Why is he acting like this if he hasn't before? _ **

 

** Translations: **

** Russian- **

**Мнежаль. Если бы я знал.** =I'm sorry. If i knew.

 **Тывсе равно сделал бы это как хороший солдат** =You would still do it like a good soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter isn't an actual chapter it explains what transgenetics are and some customs will be explained in chapter 7.


	4. Guide To Transgenetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the terminology used in my series Lifelines for transgenetics. This further explains what they are and their behavior and why scents are important.

_**What They Are:** _

So, I kind of got the idea of what they are from Dark Angel where the transgenetic's from the show/books had animal DNA in them. However, these transgenetics have alien DNA along with some DNA of animals mixed in. They are stronger than the average human and those with Krogan DNA are the strongest. They get the benefits from their alien species i.e. Asari can meld minds, Drell have the memory thing(Can't remember what it's called.), and Salarians are very intellectual. That being said though, they also have the draw backs of their alien species as well. Asari can cause Ardaht-Yakshi behavior, Drell can cause Kepral's syndrome etc. Purebloods are mostly the exception unless they have a high percentage of Krogan DNA.

_**Behavior:** _

They are very protective of young, females, and pregnant transgenetics. Females are coveted and to purposely harm or threaten one is severe. Females make up about only 2-4% of the whole population. Females aren't necessarily needed to breed. Male transgenetics can get each other pregnant, only mated pairs can. One of the males in a pair lays eggs, this is the 'mother', and the other male fertilizes the eggs, the 'father'. This is similar to Asari who mate with each other. Where the one that inseminates the asari carrying the child is called the father even though they are female. There are female pairs that can get each other pregnant but they have to have mostly Asari DNA. These pairs are rare due to the fact that females are super rare. Purebloods are coveted by the Alliance and they will do almost anything to breed them along with biotics. Both are extremely rare making up only 1% purebloods and 2% biotics. Only .001% of biotics are naturaly that way thanks to there krogan and/or asari DNA. Biotics and purebloods produce healthier and stronger babies. 

The natural biotics and purebloods are stronger, faster, and healthier than normal transgenetics. Pregnant transgenetics nest but sometimes transgenetics mostly females will nest when not pregnant. Female transgenetics go through a heat and males go through rut. Mated pairs are bound for life. A transgenetic can mate with a non-transgenetic but a bond doesn't necesairly get formed when claimed. Females tend to seek when in distressed. Some males tend to seek when their mate or a female is injured. Males tend to purr, growl, or snarl in different situations. For instance in chapter 3~Relocation in Lifelines we are introduced to him growling and snarling at the treatment of Zerdali. In chapter 4~Awake when Kaidan allows Zerdali to fully seek he purrs. Females also have sounds associated with them mainly purring, wailing, and calling. Though females do also have the capability to growl and snarl.

_**Why scents are important:** _

Scents are used as identifiers. No scent is the same but can be similar. When a transgenetic can smell a complex scent, it means they are, what some would say, true mates or destined. Its mostly an evolutionary thing where these true mates are the most compatible. Females are the most scent sensitive to where they can easily gauge emotions, even the slightest change in emotion, and changes in scents immediately. Familial units share a scent like how the Alenko family shares evergreen. Jasmine, sage and fennel signify motherhood in non-trangenetics. While transgenetics secrete a pheromone. Mated pairs share a scent unique to the 'male' or transgenetic of the pair/group.

_**Terminology:** _

**·** **Scenting:** Dicerning the smell of something or someone. Produces an almost euphoric effect for non-transgenetics. (The reason Gemma Reacted the way she did.)

 **· Seeking:** The attempt to find a particular scent. Mostly done when a female is distressed and are looking for their mate's or another calming scent. Though not limited to females some males will seek to figure out if their mate or one of their pack is hurt.

 **·** **Complex Scent or Complex scenting:** The ability to discern the full scent profile of something. A scent having a predominant scent(s) and secondary scents along with the underlying ones. (Zerdali was complex scenting Kaidan. She was able to smell his predominant scents along with his secondary scents and the underlying scents)

 **·** **Nesting:** Similar to seeking other than the fact that a specific spot is chosen by a female or pregnant male. They surround themselves with specific calming scents. This is also done for protection. (Zerdali makes her nest in the closet of the guest bedroom.) Nesters are very protective of their nest and it is wise not to cross into the nesting space without consent.

 **·** **Nesters:** Nesting male or female transgenetics

 **·** **Heat:** Female ovulation cycle. Female has high temperature, aroused, and in pain unless they mate. Followed up by a period when not pregnant though not always occurring right after heat ends.

 **·** **Rut:** Male version of a heat, where they are driven to mate with something and are highly fertile

 **· Familial Units:** Groups of transgenetics or a group with at least one transgenetic. Have a close bond also called a pack.

 **· Pack Mentality:** Being loyal to a group of individuals that work together to survive.

 **· Purring:** A rumble like sound that is produced when transgentics, mostly female, are content or comfortable.

 **· Wailing:** The sound of a female transgenetic in distress. It's a high-pitched sound almost like moaning but much more haunting. Can also be a sound of anger used on the battlefield by females using their sub vocals and this sounds like a banshee scream.

 **· Calling:** Is kind of like a purr and a coo. It's a sound that can calm pups or kits as well as allow for other transgenetics to find each other. It's a reassuring sound that someone is there.

 **· Growling/Snarling:** Pretty self explanatory can be done playfully but mostly used to voice anger and displeasure at something as well as assert dominance over a pack member.

 **· Pureblood:** A transgenetic with only beneficial DNA, one without Junk DNA from their alien DNA.

 **· Beneficial DNA:** DNA that holds traits that are beneficial or good.

 **· Junk DNA:** DNA that holds traits that are Neutral or Harmful.

_**Gene X Groups:** _

Mostly were referred to by ID Numbers and came up with their own names for each other. Ivan came up with Zerdali's name.

 **· X-1:** made up of Females with mostly Asari, hanar, and other Water based species DNA. Created for Water Warfare

 **· X-2:** made up with Males mostly Drell and arid species DNA. Created for Land and Arid Warfare.

 **· X-3:** made up with males and females. First attempt at getting Biotics naturally. Krogan and Asari DNA. No natural born biotics were born so still pregnant mothers were exposed with high levels of ezo intravenously.

 **· X-4:** Mostly males fewer females were born. First attempt at mixing all known Alien DNA together. No survivors of X-4 gene group.

 **· X-5:** Most successful group of all and last group before program shut down. Mostly Krogan, Turian and Drell. Though some had other Alien DNA in them. Only 6 females to 40 males. Produced 1 female pureblood biotic. This group is also the smallest.

_**Zerdali's DNA Profile:** _

**6% Hanar**

**18% Turian**

**6% Asari**

**12% Quarian**

**20% Krogan**

**4% Drell**

**12% Salarian**

**10% Prothean**

**20% Human**

**0% other/Junk DNA**

She's the only one with Prothean DNA out of any Gene X groups.

 _ **Zerdali's ID Number:**_ _**15968225940005460**_ shortened to **_GX-5460_**.

The last 3 numbers before the last 0 are the most important. The 1st number is the Gene Group i.e. Zerdali's is 5 and Ivan's would be 3. The next 2 numbers signify the order in group they came. Zerdali is the youngest of the Gene X-5 group and there are only 46 total transgenetics in the Gene X-5 group so the last 2 numbers are 4 and 6. So Zerdali's is GX-5460.

**_ If I forget anything I'll just create another chapter. Feel free to message me about a term you don't know when transgenetics are refrenced and its not here. _ **

 


	5. Book Cover

<https://horrible-writer-rain.tumblr.com/post/189892418836/cover-i-created-for-lifelines>

Since I haven't figured out how to insert my saved/downloaded pictures I figured I imbed a link to my tumblr post with the picture.


	6. Four: Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm all discombobulated. I thought I had posted this chapter all ready. If you think that i've posted a new chapter but its not on here feel free to message me at horriblewriterrain@gmail.com or check out my wattpad or tumblr under the same name. I tend to post new chapters on wattpad first.

**Kaidan's Pov~**

I help her remove the torn shirt. A growl leaves me as I take in her bruised torso. "Is that a shoe print?" I ask and my mom nods. "I'm sure a few of her ribs are broken. Her wrist and sholder are broken. Someone tried to set her shoulder but its not perfect." she tells me before wrapping her ribs and wrist. At least she had one person looking out for her. I need to take her pants off to access the wounds to her legs." she tells me before doing it. I flare at the hand shaped bruises on her thighs along with what seems to be scrapes. "Batarian slaver. They found her naked with blood between her legs." she tells me softly. "Why haven't the bruises faded?" " They are but, these will just take longer."she tells me trying to placate my mounting anger. "I'm going to have to reopen some of these to get out the glass and wood the nurses missed."she tells me before starting. I run my hand soothingly through the girls hair as she whimpers and wines softly in pain but doesn't wake up. "Jesus, she must me exhausted." I mutter trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"I'll need to bathe her."she says giving me a pointed look. I raise my hands in surrender and head down stairs. "Come to help?" my dad asks and I nod. "Everything okay?" he asks and I nod. "Mom's just bathing her." I tell him while chopping the tomatoes and onions for his spaghetti sauce. "When do you work?" he asks me and I shrug. "I can take off if you need me to." I tell him and he nods "Please, she seems to trust you." he says and I nod trying not to go back up the stairs and observe what my mother was doing to her. "Relax, your mother's fine." he tells me and I chuckle. "Oh, its a trangenetic thing isn't it. Something about instincts to watch over and protect the wounded or something like that." he says before throwing meat into a pan. "Something like that." I say before setting the table. Needing something to do. I leave my father to cook as I make my way upstairs not being able to fight the urge any longer. "She's sleeping in the guest room wrapped in one of your blankets. I'll check in on her in a little while." she tells me placing a hand on my chest to stop me from going further. "Kaidan." she says giving me the look she has perfected over the years as a warning that she wasn't asking but ordering. I sigh before head back down the stairs. "No Luck?" my dad asks his eyes shining with mirth. "She gave me the look." I says pouting before helping my dad plate and then we sit down to eat.

The clock on the bedside table reads 5:30 am. I groan rubbing my eyes. I'm exhausted but my body is to tense to sleep. I need to relax or do something. After lying in bed for another half hour I huff in frustration and get up. I pull on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt before heading downstairs. I slip on a pair of tennis shoes and go for a run to clear my head along the bank of the bay. It's around 6:45 am when I make my way back into the house. I startle the figure standing in the kitchen causing them to drop the glass they were holding. They turn and I know it's the girl. Her eyes are striking. 2 different combinations of unique colors. One a myriad of greens and yellows and the other of blues and oranges. I walk towards her and she flinches. "I didn't mean to leave the room I just-" she trails off her voice soft and melodic. A bitter scent floods my senses. Fear. That was a scent of fear. Rahna had smelled like that after I killed Vyrrnes.

"Hey, your fine. You don't need to ask to do anything." I tell her but she still just stands there like a deer caught in headlights. I give her a sad smile as I crouch down to pick up the glass. "I'm sorry." she whispers her head down. I notice that she's not wearing any shoes to protect her from the glass. Without thinking, I pick her up by her waist and put her on the counter. A startled yelp leaves her as I do. "Stay." I tell her as I make my way to the hall closet to get the broom and dustpan to sweep up the glass. I make my way back into the kitchen to see that she hasn't moved from her spot and is eyeing me cautiously. Did she think I was going to hit her for breaking a glass? "It was an accident." I tell her and she nods though she still eyes me wearily as I sweep up the glass before putting it into the trash. "Are you hurt I?" I ask making my way over to her. She flinches but allows me to come closer. I grab her foot gently trying to inspect it but she gives a sharp inhale. "Sprained." she whispers eyes downcast. Though, I notice that she leans closer towards me. Seeking. I realize and must contain my rumble of pride.

I step closer to her after finding no injury. She leans further towards me. I take a deep inhale and finally catch her scent. Lavender, jasmine, rose, tarragon and mint. She had a hint of sage and a very faint, almost non-existent, hint of sandalwood. Lavender and rose were predominant with jasmine and mint secondary. The bittersweet scent of tarragon underlays the scent. A slightly earthy scent like dirt or something else identify her as a female. The smell of ezo from her is not as strong as the other scents but I can feel the power behind her biotics. Before I can pull her into my arms and allow her to continue seeking my parents come down the stairs. "We heard a noise." my dad says, causing me to narrow my eyes at them. It had been at least 15 minutes since she had dropped the glass so, why were they just coming down now? "I startled her, and she dropped a glass." I tell them as I step away from her, attempting to distance myself from her heady scent.

She hopes off the counter wincing as she jostles her injuries and shrinks into herself. "Come on,back to bed." my dad says to her reaching for her and she shrinks more into herself releasing a high-pitched sound almost like moaning but much more haunting. It has me tensing and flaring."Easy, Alister. Why don't you go back to bed." she tells my father and then looks at me. "I'm going." I grumble and trudge up the stairs against every instinct I have telling me to make sure she's okay. I shower before getting into bed and sleeping finally.

**Zerdali's POV-**

I wake slightly at the feeling of water. I open my eyes and see a burry shape of a person. They smell familiar but I'm too out of it to comprehend. My eyes droop slightly as I feel them run their hands through my hair. They must have been bathing me. I faintly hear a chuckle before falling back to sleep. I wake again and this time I'm lying on a bed in a room. I scent and find that it's uninhabited by anyone. I get up wincing as my shoulder and ribs protest. I open one door and find a small empty closet. Perfect. I grab the cream and grey colored bedding off the bed before I start to build a nest inside the small space. I freeze when I hear someone past the door that leads out of the room. I wait a few minutes before resuming what I had been doing. I grab the pillows and arrange them how I want before I finally climb into my nest. It takes me a little while to fall back asleep because there is something missing.

I wake up an hour or so later. I lightly stretch and get out of my nest. I cautiously make my way down the stairs to the kitchen following my sense of smell. It takes me a while to find a glass for some water. I go to turn but stop when I hear almost non-existent footfalls approach and then stop. I jump dropping the glass. I turn to face the person. I inhale lightly and recognize the scent immediately. It was the person that carried me from the truck but not the one who bathed me. He walks towards me and I flinch rushing to explain myself to hopefully lessen the punishment. "I didn't mean to leave the room I just-" I trail off eyeing him fearfully. I'm sure my scent is bitter with fear. "Hey, your fine. You don't need to ask to do anything." he says but I don't move. He smiles slightly before crouching down. "I'm sorry." I mumble looking down as he starts to pick up the glass. A startled yelp leaves me as warm hands encircle my waist and I'm lifted onto the counter. He tells me to stay before he moves out of the kitchen to what I assume is a closet because when he comes back, he has a broom and a dust pan in his hands. I eye his every move cautiously, waiting for him to punish me. Almost as if reading my mind "It was an accident" he says as I continue to eye him sweeping up the glass shards. He throws them away and makes his way towards me "Are you hurt?" I flinch as he comes closer but don't move away from him. He grabs my foot gently and I inhale sharply at the slight burst of pain. With my eyes downcast I whisper "Sprained".

I peak up at him through my lashes. He's tall, built to an extent so, some military experience or he just works out, though based on his age and biotics he went to BAat. I jump hearing his dad speak as he and Gemma, I think her name was, come into the room as he steps away from me shaking his head slightly. He recounts what happens and I slide of the counter wincing as I put pressure on my ankle. His dad, Alister, reaches his hand towards me "Come on, back to bed." And I release a wail leaning more towards the man with the comforting scent. He flares and tenses in response. I hear Gemma's voice but can't hear past my panic. Suddenly the man and Alister go back up the stairs and I'm assuming back to bed. I panic as the man leaves taking his scent with him. My breathing picks up as Gemma steps closer. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." She tells me stepping closer. I observe her as she comes closer something, I didn't really have a chance to do back in the hospital. She has dark curly red hair, green eyes and olive skin. Her features are familiar but not like I had seen her in person more like from a picture. I take her outstretched hand attentively as she leads me back to my room. She smiles yet sighs at seeing my nest. "It's been for ever since I've seen a female built nest. Nest in general are beautiful in a way but females create them and layer the fabrics in such a way that they're breath taking. Though normally they are larger and on a bed for extra comfort but, I understand why you made it there." She tells me before leaving. I go to lock the door and find that I can't. I sigh before making my way to my nest. I glare at some of the pillows that have shifted position and rearrange them back to my liking. I could see how she thought nests were beautiful. I had woven the fabrics together so they looked like a spiral of grays and whites and the pillows lined the sides making it deeper.

 

 


	7. Five: A Mistake Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan fucks up. All I'm gonna say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I have been sitting on this chapter since late September but its taken me forever to type it up. Sorry for the wait. I have chapters 6 and 7 written but not typed they should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow.

It had been a few days since Alister had taken me in and I hadn't slept since that night or rather early morning. I feared having nightmares that would cause me to flare. My nest is still missing something so only a small comfort is provided. None of the scents that cling to it are comforting to me. It smells of generic detergent and bleach. I shuffle down into the nest more when I hear footsteps down the hall. I still didn't know the man with the amber eyes' name. The man with the scent that calls to me like no other. I think over his features as I fight off sleep. I wish I had a pencil and paper. He had an angular but still somehow soft jaw shape. His hair was slightly curly but was short. He probably kept it that long to stop the static charge his biotics generated. Natural biotics don't produce static but ezo contacted biotics do. It's interesting. One of the doctors on the base had one. His eyes are what draw me to him the most. They're like a combination of browns. Whiskey around his pupil to dark amber on the outer iris. There was a sorrow to them that I had yet to figure out. Something haunted him. I knew that my eyes held the same sorrow.

_I'm running. The cold bites at my exposed skin and my bare feet. The crunching of snow under boots and shouts drive me further through the snowy forest. Just have to make it over the perimeter fence and I'm free. I repeat this to myself over and over. A mantra to keep me running despite the pain every step brings and the sting every inhale causes. I trip over something and careen to the snow- and ice-covered ground. I scream as faceless monsters' claw at me. Sharp claws tearing me apart. Then the scene before me changes. I'm suddenly back on Mindoir during the attack though this time I'm not saved. I'm left to die alone beaten and bloody. **Broken**._

I wake to someone calling my name. I open my eyes and stare into pools of amber gold. I jolt shrinking into myself as my biotics flare around me. He flares too. "Kaidan, is she alright?" I hear Alister ask from the doorway and the man, Kaidan, looks at me before answering. "Just a nightmare." he calls back before retreating footsteps can be heard. "Can I?" he asks gesturing to my nest and I nod hesitantly. I scoot back and make room for him. He shuffles into my nest leaving enough room to not touch me. His scent surrounds me, and I find myself seeking, the nightmare still fresh. He leans forward and bares his neck allowing me more access. I inhale his scent and purr at its calming effect. It calms my biotics. I watched as he preens in response causing me to chuckle softly. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. I'm Kaidan Alenko." he says extending his hands to me. I take his offered hand. "Zerdali" he pales slightly. "Your Ivan Shepard's sister aren't you." I nod "I'm sorry." I shrug telling him that it was fine. We sit in awkward silence for a few moments before he speaks up. "How much do you know about controlling your biotics?"

I don't respond right away "I can create a very weak barrier, a lumi, and the other transgenetic biotic powers. I can also float like the Asari. We- I never got to learn how to do normal biotic things. I did do sets. They wanted me to be able to focus my energy better. Though it's been awhile since I've done one." I look down after I've finished embarrassed that I couldn't even create a barrier or even control when I flared. He sighs before speaking up. "I don't know the advanced biotic moves, but I do know the basic ones. I can teach you them if you like." I perk up at his words and nod my head. I wanted to be able to protect myself using regular biotics. It was already bad enough that my biotics were a vivid dark violet-red. Though the color did sometimes change with my mood. I could also turn my biotics translucent but I had only done so a few times. "Follow me." He says as he gets up and extends a hand to me. I have to supress a shiver at the contact. There was a warmth spreading through me from where our hands were connected. He leads me through the house and out a set of sliding glass doors into the backyard. He sits with his legs crossed on the deck and I copy him. "I want you to focus on covering every inch of your body with dark energy. I want you to feel and imagine it encompassing you." I listen to him as he instructs me. His voice was soothing but also rough at the same time. I imagine and feel my biotics encompass me. "Now, I want you to strengthen your flare and bring it closer towards you." I try but I end up knocking myself over. I yelp as I stumble back from the force off the deck and into the bushes. "Shit!" cursing as he runs to me.

"I'm sorry." I timidly tell him as he lifts me out of the bushes with his biotics. I find myself disappointed when they no longer surround me. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have warned you to do it slowly until your used to it." he tells me as he reaches towards my cheek. I flinch when he makes contact, afraid. "Your bleeding." he mumbles before removing his hand. I reach up to touch where his hand had just been and see blood when I pull my hand away. "I think that's enough practice for one night. Let's get you patched up." he leads me back into the house and into the kitchen. I sit at a stool near the island and watch him silently. He goes through the cabinets looking at me briefly when I sit down before resuming his search. "You aren't here often, are you?" I ask him as he triumphally holds up what he was looking for. "No, my dad and I don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things since..." he starts but trails off and wets the cloth he had found. I drop the subject. It clearly made him uncomfortable. He walks towards me and I turn in the stool. Standing between my legs he gently dabs at the cut on my cheek. I hiss at the slight pain but it was nothing I couldn't handle. He drops the towel on the counter and cups my chin.

"It doesn't look like it'll need stitches. We'll just have to make sure it stays clean." he says more to himself than to me. He stands there rubbing my cheek softly as we look at each other. He coughs shaking his head and backs away. "You hungry?" he asks and I shrug. "I know you must be. We just trained with your biotics and you've not eaten anything since you got here." he tells me making his way over to the fridge and pulls out some ingredients. "Just eat a little. For my sake and my mother's, she would never let me live it down if I didn't get you to eat something." he tells me and I just give a slight nod. He smiles and I find it makes him look younger and more handsome. "Tell me about yourself." he asks from his place by a cutting board. "There's not much to tell. I never knew my parents and Ivan was already at BAat before I really knew him. He wrote but I was never allowed to read any of his letters. I only truly had the others. We became family. We looked out for each other." He hums at my answer. "Do you know what happened to him? How he died?" I freeze shrinking in on myself. "I don't want to talk about it." I whisper trying to quell the rising panic, despair, and fear caused by my brother's death. He nods, thankfully dropping the subject, and continues cooking. "Is Chicken, rice and potatoes good?" he asks turning towards me and I nod. I sit fascinated at how at ease he appears while he cooks. By the time he's done the delicious smell coming from the meal has my mouth watering and stomach grumbling. He chuckles setting a plate in front of me before sitting next to me. "Thank you." I eat as much as I could and move the plate towards him when I notice he's done. I realize what I had done and start to apologize. "Sorry, I'm used to sharing whatever I don't eat with others." He just shrugs "It's okay. Ivan would do it and Viktor and Tener do it too." he says while he digs into my leftovers seeming to be happy that I had eaten and what I couldn't I shared. I help him with the dishes before we head back to our rooms.

As I sink down into my nest, I notice that his scent faintly clings to one of the blankets. I purr as I nuzzle into it instantly calming enough to fall into a light sleep. This became a routine. He would wake me up from a nightmare and we would train my biotics for a little while. After he would cook something for us to eat and I would help him with the dishes before heading back to bed. I mostly sat on the island counter watching him cook in silence. Though sometimes he would try to get me to talk about myself and sometimes he would talk about parts of his childhood. I just preferred to listen to him talk. His voice soothing the remnants of my nightmares away. I didn't have a childhood to talk about. My life had previously consisted of training, beatings, and learning to become the perfect soldier. I didn't have two loving parents. I had drill sergeants and scientists that disciplined you if you stepped out of line or failed a training exercise. Though they never did need a reason to beat us. I did have the others in my gene group along with some of the other groups. They became my family- my pack. We learned to rely on and protect each other. The youngest and females were protected the fiercest.

It had been almost 2 months since I had been rescued and a month and a half since I was taken in by the Alenko's. I had opened up more to Gemma and Alister. I helped Gemma with her garden and whatever else she needed. I helped Alister when I could though he tended to be away on Alliance missions or meetings. Kaidan stayed at the Alenko's working during the day and still keeping to our nightly routine. Snow had started to fall but it would only stick to the ground for a few days when it stopped snowing. I had avoided going outside when it had snowed and forced myself awake so Kaidan wouldn't have to wake me leading to training outside. It was about a week before Christmas and after a training session when I smell something new. It was distinctly female and mixed with Kaidan's scent enough for me to know they had sex. I bristle and sit tensely on my usual spot after a session. Kaidan looks at me questioningly before turning back to cooking. I bolt when the scent becomes too over powering to my senses. I hear Kaidan following me as I flee up the steps and into my room shutting the door but can't lock it.

I make my way to my nest and snarl just as he opens the door. "Woah!" he exclaims with his hands held up. I snarl at him feeling my features shift through the implant they put at the base of my neck to stop shifting all together. I tear apart my nest a wail leaving me. I see him flinch out of the corner of my eye. Tears leave my eyes as I look in dismay around the room failing to find any new untainted bedding. Another wail leaves me and he steps closer. I snarl at him flaring brightly. "Get Out!" I bare my fangs at him but not moving to shove him out, hopping that he'll leave on his own and before more of his tainted scent fills the room. With wide eyes and hands still up, he slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door. I sob looking at the remnants of my destroyed nest strewn about the room. I snarl using a lift to float it into the corner nearest the door. I open one of the windows to air out the room. I shiver slightly before sinking down to the floor sitting in the corner with my knees drawn up to my chest. I rest my chin atop my knees sniffling softly. I knew I was jealous. I had developed feelings for Kaidan in the month and a half that I had been here. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me as much. I knew he wasn't mine, no matter how much I yearned for him to be mine, but he had tainted my safe space. He invaded it while an unknown female scent clung to him. The fact that it was female pissed me off, but it was the fact that it was  _unknown_  to me caused my breakdown. I continue to sob and shiver as I keep a vigil through the night. Fear of the unknown scent invading my safe space again keeps me awake and on edge waiting for it to happen.

When the sun has finally risen past the grove of pine trees surrounding the Alekno home, I hear Gemma bustling about in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Its Christmas day, but feelings of cheer are replaced with fear and being on edge. My stomach growls when cooking bacon fills my heightened senses. I flinch as a knock sounds against the door before opening and in steps Kaidan with his hands up. I growl lowly as he inches slightly closer, still smelling her on him. I snarl as he steps to close to me as he grabs the ruined bedding. He sighs as he turns to leave. A shiver wracks my body cutting off my snarl and I curl into a tighter ball trying to get warm. My nest would have been warm and safe. He turns looking back at me with concern before I tuck my chin further into my knees waiting for him to leave. He seems reluctant to be leaving but left none the less. I growl as another knock sounds on the door before it opens. I stop once I see it's Gemma instead of Kaidan. She smiles before placing a tray atop the dresser before grabbing new bedding from the doorway. This bedding is different, the color scheme dark blue and brown instead of the cream and grey of the other bedding. "Come, grab the tray and follow me." She tells me before walking out of the room. I uncurl from my position and stand stiffly my body protesting any movement after being in one position for so long. I grab the tray and hesitantly follow after her. She leads me down the hall and to another door. She opens the door and I stare wide eyed at her.

"I figured you would be more comfortable here since it has an on-suite bathroom and you can lock the door. Plus, it wasn't invaded." she tells me before setting the bedding down on the already large mound of blankets on the large bed. "The closet is also wider so your new nest can be bigger." she tells me as I set the tray of food atop the dresser. I smile as I turn to her deicing if I should give into the urge to hug her. She smiles back and I decide to give into the urge. I pull her into a hug my head under her chin and purr loudly. I hadn't purred this loud in a while. She chuckles and wraps her arms around me. After a few moments we pull away and she leaves. I continue to purr loudly, extremely content and at ease, as I make my new nest. Amongst the pile of bedding I find James' hoodie and am happy that it still smells like him even though it's been washed. I eat the food from the tray quickly before stripping to take a shower. I use the rose scented soap in the shower. I dress in an old pair of jeans and a tee-shirt before slipping on James' hoodie. I debate on whether or not to go see James as I rearrange my nest.

**Kaidan's Pov~**

I stand outside of the door listening to her sobs and cries of distress feeling guiltily for something that I had caused but not how. What had I done that caused her to tear apart her nest? Why did she growl at me demanding I leave? What had made her so angry and distressed that she let out that high-pitched sound and shift through the implant I knew the alliance had given her without her consent? I resign myself to ask mom in the morning. I walk down the stairs stretching as I walk into the kitchen. "Who's that from?" ask my dad startling me. "What?" I ask confused. "The hickey on your side." he snaps, and I shrug. "A friend." He sighs shaking his head as he continues to set the table. "Will she be joining us?" he asks right as mom's eye widen. "Have you showered since then?" she asks franticly as my dad sets a place for Zerdali like he does every morning in hope that she comes down to eat. I shake my head "No." "Did you sit or lay in her nest?" she continues, and I nod. She curses in Italian before glaring at me. "How was she when you came into contact with her?" I take a moment before answering "She was fine at first and then after we trained, and I was cooking she kind of freaked out?" I tell her and she tenses. "What exactly did she do?" "She tensed before rushing off to her room. She tore apart her nest sobbing and let out a distressed sound or some high-pitched noise. She snarled at me to get out and she shifted through the implant I know she has." I tell her confused; why did this matter? "She tore apart her nest! Did she make a new one?" she asks pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't think so, she made that sound after looking around the room." I barely miss the spatula thrown at me. "Gemma." my dad warns as she glares at me. I hadn't seen my mom this mad since she found out that I had taken red sand. "You are going to go shower, remove the bedding you ruined and find some way to make it up to her. You caused her severe distress by bringing in an unknown female scent into her nest, her safe space. What you heard was a wail." she snaps at me and I stand there blinking owlishly at her before heading up stairs. That was why she acted that way I had destroyed and invaded the place she felt the safest. No wonder why a part of me felt guilty.

"Fuck!" I curse softly before knocking on herdoor and opening it. I step into the room with my hands up. I take note of theopen window and cool temperature. She snarls from her position curled in the corner.She snarls harder as I step closer to grab the bedding. I see her shivering andcurling further in on herself. Something in me didn't want to leave her. Itwanted me to wrap her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am but, I knew thatwouldn't work. She looked like she was ready to pounce on me. I stop as I near thedoor looking back as she lays her head back on her knees snarling softly now. Isigh before heading back down-stairs. I'm greeted by a smack to the back of thehead by my mom. "I told you to shower first. I'm surprised she didn't harm you."she says snatching the bedding from me. "Shower, now!" she demands beforewalking off towards the laundry room.

 


	8. Six: Fleeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zerdali can't handle her emotions and flees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I gave 2 descriptions of Gemma. The second description is what I was going for. I’ll change that when I edit this. Also, this was called Forgiven? at first but as I was typing this it didn’t flow the way I had anticipated so I broke up Chapter 6 into two separate chapters once I started typing. This is also why its short.

I decided on going to visit James and listen for any sounds of movement so I can slip out. When I hear none, I make my way out of the room and down the stairs. I freeze at the sight of Alister. “Where are you going?” he asks me with a raised eyebrow. I look down feeling immensely guilty “I was going to see a friend” I mumble, and I hear him sigh. “Let me tell Gemma and I’ll drive you.” he walks off to where I assume Gemma was. On closer inspection I faintly hear a shower going and laundry. I couldn’t hear any of this from the new room. I briefly wonder if that was why Gemma put me there so I could sleep in peace. “Okay, where am I taking you.” He asks scaring me slightly and I take a moment to think. “The tech shop near the Orphanage. I don’t remember the name.” He nods before putting his coat and shoes on. I shuffle after him in James’ hoodie and an old pair of Gemma’s pants. I did slip into the flip-flops Gemma had found for me in her closet. Gemma had been insisting that we go shopping for proper clothing for me but, I had avoided it not being much on crowds. He sighs eyeing my outfit but knowing he could do nothing about it. I follow him outside inhaling the crisp air. It’s about an hour or so drive into town so I sit content just staring out at the mass expanse of forest until we reach the city.

He pulls up to the shop and I get out thanking Alister for driving me.  I slid out and shut the door. He doesn’t leave right away seeming reluctant to leave me. James comes out and hugs me. “Zerdali’ he says, and I snuggle under him purring. His voice calms me significantly chest rumbling as he speaks with Alister. “I’ll Take her back home, sir.” “Let me know if it’s going to be more than a day or two. Gemma’s gotten attached to her.” I feel James nod before I hear Alister drive off. I shove my head under his chin and purr. He chuckles wrapping his arms around me. “Come on. I want to set you up with an omni-tool, you liar.” he says the last part playfully. “I didn’t want you to have to worry about me.” I mumble into his side as he leads me into the shop. “Hey, Tiny.” I hear right before I’m swept up into another hug. The fresh woodsy scents of cedar and linen fill my senses. “Adren” I laugh out as he sets me down so, I can hug him properly. I see Benjamin tinkering with something completely engrossed by it. “Ben.” I call causing the sandy haired boy to jump cursing when he drops a tool on his foot. “Zer” he says turning around with a smile. I look in awe as a blue tech bot floats coming to life. “This is Glyph. He’s like an assistant.” He tells me motioning to the blue bot. James puts his hand on the small of my back as he guides me into another room of the surprisingly large, the outside appearance showed a small store, tech shop. “Let’s get you set up with an omni-tool.”

“Tener is pissed about you lying to Grinch and not having a way to check on or get in touch with you.” I hear yelled followed by a crash and Ben yelling at Arden. “Oh, and that we didn’t know where you were or if you were safe.” Ben yells out this time. I chuckle and observe my surroundings. Various tools and material are lying atop one of the desks in one of the work spaces. I step towards it but recoil instantly catching a whiff of Kaidan’s scent. I growl slightly as the thought of that scent ruining my nest. “That’s Alenko’s” James speaks up before fiddling with an omni-tool. “I know.” No wonder Alister knew where to go and how he knew James, his son worked with him. I turn to face him as he hands me an omni-tool. “How does it work?” I ask curiously studying it. “I’ll show you. I’ve already programmed it with the pack’s extranet addresses. We just have to set you up with an account.” He walks me through the process of creating an account and filling me in on how it works over the next few hours. I had set up two accounts one with my true name and the other Jane Shepard. I sat enraptured as he moved on to fix a broken tool. He explains what he is doing as he works.

          By the time he decides to take a break I’m cold and starving. “Let’s get some food.” He chuckles when my stomach makes a loud growling sound. I blush h ducking my head. He stands up and stretches. “Can I have your hoodie?” I ask looking up at him. “Your already-“ he starts but stops. A look of recognition comes across his face before he takes off his hoodie and hands it to me. I take off the hoodie he had previously given me handing it back to him before putting the new one on. Sliding the warm soft fabric over my head I snuggle into the fabric. Cinnamon and backed goods surround me and I purr content. “You need proper clothes.” He scolds me and I shrug still purring. He rolls his eyes “I have a pair of sweatpants and I think Adren has a pair of socks you can wear. At least until we get you proper clothes. No arguing.” He says but chuckles as my head perks up at the mention of having more of their clothes. “Hey Adren. Can Tiny borrow your socks?” he calls as we walk into the front of the shop. Adren looks up from is work confused but nods once he takes in my appearance. “Locker” he instructs James as he turns his attention to me. “What do you want for dinner?” he asks pulling me into him as James heads off to where I assume are their lockers. “I don’t know.” I say honestly. Kaidan usually made something out of what was in the fridge. “You guys are awfully handsy.” I state snuggling into his warmth more. “You gens must have rubbed off on us.” He says playfully as I shoot him a smile. It widens when I feel Ben join our hug. His crisp chocolaty scent surrounding me along with Adren’s linen and Ceder. “Group hug?” James asks playfully as he joins in as well. I was happy. Surrounded by my pack’s scent even if we were 2 members short.

          I ended up staying for a week learning how to code and fix electronics. Adren taught me how to hack as well. It was funny messing with James and Ben while they were working. Adren and I usually bursting out into fits of laughter as they glared at us with a smile not truly bothered by it. I had indeed been dragged out shopping for suitable clothes and shoes. Along with a complete collection of Shakespeare’s works along with Thomas Hardy, Jane Austin and a book series that was made in the early 2000’s by Max Allan Collins. These were all copies of actual books with paper and ink. I had stared wide eyed at Ben when he had presented them to me. I had also been able to pick up a few gifts for them for free from a Transgenetic shop. The man who owned in was a G2. He gave me a knowing look after I requested a certain gift. I was shocked to find out that the three of them shared an apartment but given how close they all were it wasn’t surprising.


	9. Seven: Forgiveness and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't threaten a mother. All I'm gonna say.

James was silent as he drove me back to the Alenko’s. “Be careful with Kaidan. He’s dangerous when he wants to be but that’s not what I’m talking about. He’s already hurt you once whether intentional or not.” He says as he pulls into the dirt driveway. I knew he was referring to what had happened with my nest. “He tends to only care about himself and only does things if they benefit him. Especially when it comes to women.” He continues and I shrug. “I know James. I promise to be careful.” I reach over to hug him. “I know you do but I can’t help but worry.” He tells me when we part. “I want emails, or a video call every day.” I nod chuckling as I get out. “Yes, _Mom_. I’ll make sure I call and text you every day.” I say grabbing my stuff from the back.

          I wave as he drives off before trudging up the driveway. I knock on the door nervously. Gemma smiles brightly as she opens the door. Pulling me into a hug she asks me if I had fun. I nod pulling away. She purses her lips lightly “Kaidan has a girl over.” She was warning me, and I tense. I wonder if she knew I had feelings for him. She steps aside and allows me in. I go quickly up to my room putting my stuff down. I then grab the 3 boxes I had gotten from the shop before heading back downstairs. I find Gemma first, she was in the kitchen cooking. “Merry Christmas.” I tell her as I hand her the box. She opens it and tears pour from her eyes. I knew she knew what the gift meant. I had given her a moonstone and onyx necklace.  She thanks me after pulling me into a hug.

          Next, I go to find Alister. Walking into his home office I find him sitting at his desk reading a report. I knock lightly on the doorframe. “You’re back.” states Alister as he motions for me to come in. I nod sitting in the chair in front of his desk. I look down at the black box clutched in my hands. “I got you a gift.” I say handing him the box containing his gift, a black leather bracelet with the Alliance symbol stamped in white gold on it. He smiles once he opens it. “You didn’t have to.” He says standing up and I shrug. “I wanted to. As a kind of way to repay your kindness.” I explain hugging him. He stands shocked for a moment before hugging me back. I leave him to get back to his report.

          Right, on to Kaidan. I make my way to the backyard and open the door. I freeze when I get smacked in the face with the scent of someone extremely uncomfortable making me a little on edge. I clutch Kaidan’s gift to me tighter as I take in the scene before me. A blonde-haired woman is laying all over Kaidan who’s the source of the pungent scent. I can tell by his expression that he wants her to leave as she rubs herself on him as he talks to her quietly. I quietly turn to go inside. They hadn’t known I was there. As I shut the door quietly Kaidan must have caught my scent. He stands abruptly the woman falling off him in shock.

          I make my way through the living room towards the stairs when a strong but gentle grip stops me. My name is said softly almost apologetically. “What did you need?” he asks turning me to face him. I just stare at my feet still holding the box. “Nothing.” Fear was causing me to freeze up and not tell him what I wanted. I was afraid he knew what my gift was and would reject me. He makes a scoffing sound of disbelief. “I doubt that it’s nothing. It’s important enough that you came to me on your own when you’ve been avoiding me like I have the plague.” He says gently and his breath hitches when I meet his eyes. “Your Christmas gift.” I mumble looking anywhere but his amber eyes that held so much emotion.

          “I have one for you too.” he says just as the woman from before stomps into the house. “What the hell.” she whines glaring at me with her top lip curled. I inhale and her putrid scent has me fighting a gag. She had some sort of infection. The overly floral scent that was combined with the scent of infection was the same as the one that clung to Kaidan that one night. “Who’s she?” the woman sneers placing a badly manicured hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. He flinches away from her touch and she scoffs. “You need to leave.” he says still looking at me. I scoff and turn stalking out of the room to the front door. I struggle to put my boots back on as tears threatening to fall cloud my vision. I flinch as someone grabs my chin forcing my head up. I stare into narrowed blue eyes. “Pathetic bitch, he’s mine so stay away from him.” she snaps. “Sofia get out. I’m not going to tell you again. I’m not yours so stay the fuck away from me and my family.” Kaidan snarls out. “Your choosing this pathetic bitch over me?” she screeches and he flares. “The only one that’s a pathetic bitch is you. She greater than you in so many ways.” he says stepping towards her. “This _FREAK_ is not better than me. You’ll regret this.” she screams stepping closer to Kaidan as Gemma steps into the hall.  She snatches the box out of my hand and aims it at Gemma.

          The bottle inside shatters as hit hits the wall pieces of glass reigning down on Gemma cutting her face and hands. I snarl at her releasing a Depth before charging at her. We crash out the front door the Depth also surrounding me but not suffocating me as I feel my features shift. Her screaming gasps are silenced as I crush her throat between my teeth. The metallic taste of her blood flooding my mouth reminding me of the game. I instinctively shake my head a few times with my teeth still latched into her neck to make sure she’s dead. I release her neck and spit out the blood in my mouth.

 The reality of what I had just done crashing down on me.I hang my head not willing to meet the disgusted and fearful gazes of the Alenkos’ or Kaidan’s. I flinch when someone grabs ahold of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Shit, Zerdali went from timid and sad to vicious and deadly in only a few paragraphs. I wonder how the Alenko’s feel about this display of aggression from Zerdali. How does Kaidan feel?


	10. Small Poll Thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question.

Leave a comment on this chapter stating how you think Kaidan and the Alenkos are going to react. Will it be the fear and disgust that Zerdali fears or will they still accept her. Also, leave a comment on what you think the repercussions are going to be for what Zerdali's done. Do you think she'll be arrested and/or taken away or will she be spared because of what she is and the transgression Sofia committed to Gemma?

 

On that note, I should have the next chapter posted around midnight or sometime tomorrow morning. It depends on how eager I am to get on to the next chapter after Chapter 8.


	11. Color and Stone Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that Chapter 8 would be next but I figured I should post this next to explain the gift choices.

** Stones: **

Stones are also important to transgenetics because they are more attuned to the world around them and they have a certain belief in things such as stone meanings. This began as a way for transgenetics to convey their feelings to their family and friends that weren’t transgenetic and couldn’t pick up on scents.

Stone meanings for stones used in the series

Moonstone: Motherhood

Onyx: Protection against darkness/Calmness/Release

Rose Quarts: Unconditional love

Jasper: Nurturing

Garnet: Safety

Agate: Protection

Diamond: Amplifies the feelings/powers of stones its next to.

Amethyst: Trust

Carnelian: Passion

 

** Colors: **

Certain jewelry gifts that are certain colors have meanings as well. The reasoning is the same as the Stones. I also combined the meanings of some together if they contained more than one color like White gold I took a meaning of white and added the meaning of gold

Black: Strength and authority

White Gold: Safety/protection and Courage

** Scent Bottles: **

Transgenetics can't smell their own scent but do realize when something does smell like them and can recognize other transgenetics' scents. This is typically given as a gift from one transgenetic to another but some transgenetics give their no transgenetic mates them as well. Getting one of these from a transgenetic no matter what you are is a _ **very** _big deal. Since scents are so important to transgenetics; getting one of these is a transgenetics way of declaring their love for you in the deepest way they can. These bottles are also rare and tend to be expensive with only shops run by transgenetics selling them. This is also a very silent custom only transgenetics and very few nons know about it.

 


	12. Chapter 8: The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions

_**Kaidan’s Pov-** _

          I was anxious for Zerdali to come back. I had gotten her an apology gift and a Christmas gift. My mom hadn’t talked to since that night. I don’t think she would ever forgive me. I perk up at a knock on the front door knowing that Zerdali wouldn’t just enter the house. I rush down the steps before freezing at the sent. “Don’t be rude. Kaidan open the door.” my dad says, and my mom looks at me almost seeming to sense my change in mood at realizing who was at the door. “Sofia.” I state as I open the door. Her scent making me recoil slightly as she brushes past me into the house. “Why don’t you two go out back.” my mom says with a sickly-sweet smile plastered onto her face.

          Sofia takes a hold of my hand and drags me through the house as though she owned it. “What do you want?” I ask her as she pushes me into one of the lounge chairs in the yard. “I want you, baby. I can tell you want me too.” She says as she sits in my lap. “I told you that wasn’t going to happen.” I tell her as she runs her hands down my chest. My head snaps up when I catch the earthy and floral scent that belonged to Zerdali. I see her dark purple red waves as she retreats back into the house. I shove Sofia off my lap as she goes to unbuckle my pants. She squeels yelling at me but I ignore her heading after Zerdali. Her name leaves my lips as a soft apologetic plea as I grab her wrist gently. Turning her to face me I ask what she needed. She just looks at the floor clutching a familiar black box to her chest letting out a mumbled nothing.

          I scoff not believing her. She had avoided me since that night. “I doubt that it’s nothing. It’s important enough that you came to me on your own when you’ve been avoiding me like I have the plague” I tell her and my breath hitches as her gaze meets mine a light flush darkening her cheeks. She mumbles a “your Christmas gift” and avoids my eyes. “I have one for you too.” I tell her just as Sofia stomps into the house asking who Zerdali was. I flinch as she lays a hand on me causing her to scoff. I find myself unable to look away from Zerdali. She had gained more weight, her curves outlined by her jeans and long sleeve shirt, and her skin was a healthier shade with no dark circles ringing her mesmerizing eyes. “You need to leave.” I state meaning it for Sofia but Zerdali scoffs a look of hurt flashing briefly across her eyes before she turns towards the front door. Shit, I had fucked up again.

          I turn towards Sofia to see a satisfied smirk on her lips and fight back a snarl. “What a Freak. She one of those Trans-whatever’s that were _released_ into the world?” she asks her lip curling in disgust. “Get out.” I snap and she rolls her eyes before storming out of the room after Zerdali. I startle when my mom lays her hand on my shoulder. “You’re in love with Zerdali aren’t you.” my mother states and I deny it quickly hearing Sofia staking her claim to me to Zerdali and threatening her. “Call my father.” I tell my mom as I make my way to the two girls. “Sofia get out. I’m not going to tell you again. I’m not yours so stay the fuck away from me and my family.” I snarl at seeing her hand on Zerdali. “Your choosing this pathetic bitch over me?” she screeches, and I flare unable to contain it. “The only one that’s a pathetic bitch is you. She greater than you in so many ways.” I take a step towards them. It was true Zerdali was so much better than Sofia in so many ways from personality to looks. “This _FREAK_ is not better than me. You’ll regret this.” she screams stepping closer to me as mom steps into the hall.  She snatches the box out of Zerdali’s hands and aims it behind me at mom.

          She misses my mom it hitting the way above her and blue and clear glass rains down over my mother; cutting her face and hands as the sent of _rosewood, white pine, patchouli, cardamon, maple, musk and hints of sandalwood and evergreen_. Zerdali snarls lowly as an almost black looking mass effect field surrounds Sofia, who screams as Zerdali launches herself at Sofia. They crash out the front door as Zerdali collides with Sofia the black looking field surrounds her as her appearance changes. Sofia’s gaspy screams turn to gurgles as Zerdali clamps her jaws around her throat Sofia scratching her nails along Zerdali’s arms and face trying to dislodge her. Her struggling stops along with the gurgling as Zerdali shakes her head and I hear the sound of spurting blood and tearing skin as she does so. She releases Sofia’s throat spitting out blood before standing quickly her features returning to normal as she stares at the ground. Her body is covered in Sofia’s blood and I see her shaking. Her sent tinged with fear.

          I rush to her and grab her shoulder, ignoring her flinch, as I pull her to me. Her bloody hands grip my shirt in tight fists. I move her face into my neck closer to my scent gland as she starts to sob mumbling over and over something to low for me to her. I place one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back as I begin to rock softly. “Purr to her. It should help calm her down.” my mother calls out softly from beside me and I look over to her. Her green eyes holding concern and I look past her to my dad as he talks on the phone. “A woman attacked my wife and a transgenetic defended her. Sofia-“ he trails off looking to me. “Rikken, Sofia Rikken. She was a secretary at Lee’s.” I tell him and he nods his head in thanks as he relays the information to whoever he’s talking to. I notice that Zerdali was shivering harder and an almost chirp like sound leaves her. “Purr Kaidan. She calling, trying to find another trasgenetic. She’s panicking and calling her name won’t work.” Mom snaps at me as I say Zerdali’s name softly. My eyes widen as I look down at Zerdali. She was truly panicking so, I purr. The feeling foreign to me but my mother smiles slightly. “I’m going to go clean my wounds.  I suggest that you help her get clean.” she tells me and I nod slightly.

          “Gemma, Anderson is coming over with Horatio to clean this up and talk with Zerdali. They just want to make sure she’s okay. Horatio is a G1 and Anderson is coming to help fix the door.” I hear my dad tell my mom as he pulls her to him and leads her into the house. I go to pull away from Zerdali and her grip tightens a whimper leaving her. “We gotta get you cleaned.” I tell her before trying to think of something. I turn her body slightly and place my arm behind her knees before picking her up and cradling her to me; much like I had done the first night we met. She clings to me as I make my way upstairs and into my bathroom. “I need to set you down but, I’m not going anywhere.” I tell her as I set her down and turn on the light in the bathroom. She stands there looking down at her hands covered in blood.

          I turn on the water letting it warm up before shutting the curtain. I walk over to her and grab her hands. “You need to get cleaned.” I tell her and she looks at me her head snapping up. “Don’t leave.” she states quickly he eyes wide as she releases another call. “I’m not leaving.” I tell her and I step closer to her my hands going to the hem of her shirt waiting for permission. She nods her head and I peal the blood soaked shirt off of her body and throw it to the floor where it lands with a wet plop. I find myself once again staring at her body. This time getting to see more skin. Her breasts are covered in a once white bra now stained red. I swallow helping her out of her pants. The tight material clinging to her skin as the blood covering it starts to dry. She shivers as my fingers brush her hip. I leave her in her bra and underwear as I direct her under the shower’s spray. I strip down to my boxers quickly before stepping in after her. I grab my shampoo and squirt a generous amount into my hand before washing her hair. I run my fingers through her hair ignoring the fact that the lather turns a light pink along with the water. I turn her to face me as I rinse her hair out. I find myself drawn to the way her hardened nipples show through her bra that had turned slightly translucent. I cup her cheek in my hand before trailing it down her neck to her colloar bone. I smile softly as her breath hitches. “I need to take these off. I still smell like blood.” she says shyly as she turns around.

          I unclip her bra letting it drop to the floor before pushing her lightly against the wall. An instict seemed to overcome me at having her mostly naked and wet in front of me. My cock was already half hard as she rutted her ass back against me. Her skin was warm to the touch despite the now freezing water that pelted our bodies. She breathes my name as I shove my face into her neck to inhale her intoxicating scent. I freeze at the smell of blood. “We can’t. Not yet.” I breathe out against her neck and she nods turning around. Her eyes hold longing and understanding but also vulnerability. I grab my soap and lather my hands before I start washing her. “I told you I wasn’t leaving and that _we_ were going to get you cleaned up.” I tell her at her questioning look and she relaxes more.

          I step out of the shower to let her finish washing herself when she mumbled a quiet “I can do there” before I got between her legs and quickly drying off and changing. I grab out one of my shirts and a pair of sweatpants from my dresser placing them on the bathroom counter. I sit on the edge of my bed and run my hands over my face at what I had almost done. She wasn’t legal and I didn’t truly know if that was what she wanted. _If_ she even wanted me at all. I eye the two black boxes sitting on my desk. On containg a scent bottle and the other a pendant. I close my eyes when I hear her step out of the bathroom. Now’s a good a time as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone mad at me for not having the screw in the shower or do you agree with me for not having them do that because it wasn't time? Is anyone surprised at their reactions? Anyone get my reference to another fandom?


End file.
